You and Me
by Hikari of Marik
Summary: what happens when a pregnant girl named jasmine is seen as a mate to preds and aliens
1. Default Chapter

"Hey, Jasmine over here, Hun." Officer Randall called to his pregnant wife, Jasmine. She turned around and looked at him and said, "There you are, I've been looking every where for you. Do you have to go on this stupid mission, I'm 2 months pregnant, I need you to be here with me." Jasmine gave off a puppy dog sad face and rubbed her stomach. "Please come on ya' know you want to." "Sorry Hun I can't, this mission is paying a lot and I need all I can get to support are family." he walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder. "Please understand this, Hun, we both need this." he tried to hug her but jasmine ripped away from his grip. When he looked at her face tears rolled down her cheeks and she looked pissed. "no now only you need this, if you can't drop one job for me and your baby, I'll have to drop you. Sorry, Hun, this is good bye." Jasmine ran to her station, leaving a stunned officer Randall behind.

'Why can't he just stay with me, just this once? I need some one who can do that for me.' Jasmine thought to her self when a knock mat the door in a loud thud. "Go away, I said this marriage is OVER." The last part she chocked out from tears and mucous cot in her throat. But then she heard another loud thud. "I said leave…me…a…LONE!" she ran of the bed a swung the door open. But what she saw was not her ex-husband. It was an alien hanging off the door pane. "Oh my lord." She backed up and slammed the door shut and ran for the window, it would lead her to the food court. She opened the window and climbed, she heard hissing behind her and climbed faster. 'What the hell was that'

She thought to her self when she felt a sharp pain in her ankle. She looked down and saw this creature's clawed hand pulling on her ankle. Scared, jasmine kicked and thrashed to get this thing off her.

She was almost at out of the window and was not going to be pulled out by this thing.

So she trashed even harder. "Let me go." Finally the creature let go of her and she jumped out of the window. She grabbed the window pane and began to climb her way down the wall to the food court. 'Thank you god' she thought as her jumped to the ground and ran. The weird thing she thought was…where every one is. 'Where is every one, usually the food court is full with tourist.' She opened the two doors that lead to the infirmary. 'Dame it where is every one, this place should be filled with people. People how can help me.' She ran and found a janitor's closet. Quickly she got in and locked the door. She huddled to the corner chanting, "This is so not happening to me, please.

Those things are not going to get me, their not going to get ca's some one will save me."

Then she heard a loud clicking noise, they sound like claws hitting the floor. The worst thing too was, it was out side of the closet. She stopped chanting and listened to the noise.

The handle to the janitor's closet tailored. "Oh no please not this." The door opened but then she heard a loud screech and the thing slid to the end of the hall way.

Jasmine got up and looked out and saw the things blood leak and burns every thing. She looked for her hero, but saw nothing. She walked out and looked around, not knowing the hunter that looked over her every move.

PRED POV

'What is this Oooman think she is doing? She is pregnant and wondering this Xeno infested place unarmed. She is very interesting I shall watch this one for now and see what she has in store for are encounter.

HA HA HA cliffhanger hope you like this and what will the lovely jasmine do to the infatuated hunter heehee hope you like and sorry if there are a lot of mistakes


	2. dreams

Thank you all for reviewing (you know how you are)

Well here is the 2nd chapter

Jasmine walked down the two corridors that lead to the main docking space, she always stayed there when she went looking for her father, then she just stayed there when she felt like it. When she walked in the docking space she yelled, "Hey is any one here, any one?" she got a little scared. 'Where is every one, this docking place should be loaded with workers?' she looked around for awhile and seat down by a crate. She looked down at her swollen ankles. 'God my ankles hurt, I need to lay down, but it hurts too much to move on these ankles, grrr.' She thought when she heard a screech behind her and she spun around, yelping at the daggers of pain that shot up and down her legs. She fall down and looked up, seeing the black thing in front of her purring and slowly circled her, stacking it's "pray" or such. She whimpered and tried to crawl away as fast as she could.

Hearing this (note: can aliens see?)the black thing jumped on top of her and slashed it talons at her legs so she could not escape. She screamed and called for help as she waved her hands, smacking the talons away from her legs. In a flash the alien was all over the floor, every where but where she and a mix of light were. She looked up and almost cried.

PRED POV

'This Oooman is being attacked by a hard meat, I must stop this before she is killed'

BACK TO THE MAIN SETTING

Jasmine looked like she had seen a ghost. "What do you want with me?" she whispered as the invisible person became visible and walked up to her. It knelt down to her and she looked at what it, no, he was wearing. He was in a full body suit that was red, black, and white with tan clothing at his waist and calf. He stock out his hand and shook it a bit, gesturing for her to take hold of it. She grabbed it with no second thought. He grabbed her waist and wrist and lifted her up. He was going to let her go but she fainted in his arms. So he lifted her over his shoulder and ran to a resting station and laid her down and went to a chair and sat down, waiting for her to wake up.

JASMINES DREAM

Jasmine was walking down a hallway when suddenly she was pushed in a dark room.

She looked at who it was who pushed her in the room and had its hands on her for arms. It was her hero who saved her twice, she smiled and looked it straight in the face or mask.

But then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she looked down and saw bleed on her hero's wrist blades. Her mouth was open as she squeaked out sounds. One that was her last was, "why." Then she fell to the floor and looked at her hero, but this time his mask was off but she couldn't see his face, but right nest to her two tear drops. He was crying or she was. She then dropped her head and lead there and watched her hero walk away, leaving her very vulnerable. She then repeated her last word again, "why" then blacked out.

BACK TO NORMALE VEIW

Th'rick watched as the girl tossed and turned and cried, but didn't know what to do. 'What is this Oooman doing, is she sick?' he got up and walked to her. He sat down next to her and placed his hand in her head. She stopped thrashing. He rubbed her head and she started to wake up…

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Cliffhanger wall hope you enjoyed this one and this chapter is donated to Theyoutjapet

My first really good reviewer.


	3. it came from the vent

HI! I'm back for chapter three. Sorry I have been making my chappies so short. I'll try to make them longer. So on to the show…or story…type thing…yeah.

CHAPTER 3: walking up scared

"Nnn…wha?" jasmine spoke as she woke up. Th'rick was up and backing away to a wall, to distance himself from her. She looked back to him and for a strange reason felt no fear. "Hi who are you?" she asked walking up to him when she was interrupted by a female voice. "His name is th'rick, he is a young blood in his kind." "AAAHHH" jasmine scream as she falls to the floor with fright. Anna walked up to her and stared at her…oddly. "You're scared of me but not him?" she said pointing at th'rick. "Well he saved me, who are you?" jasmine said looking at th'rick then her. "My name is Anna; I am th'rick's partner in this…"Anna stopped dead in med sentence and looked at th'rick for help. He just backed away and shook his head. "in what…what are you talking about…why can't he talk to me…why are those things after me…why wont you tell me?" jasmine said teary eyed. Th'rick and Anna looked at each other then back to jasmine.

Anna spoke, "I will tell some of your questions answers. He can't talk to you because his doesn't understand and he can't speak English. There after you because…wouldn't you rather know what happened to the people?" "Tell me both." Jasmine demanded. Anna looked up and down at her to see if she could trust this human. Hair: black eyes: green height: 5'5 weight: 98 LB threat: minimum. "You are not a threat to us I shall tell but first the people. The things as you call them are xenos and they ether took them to there queen so she could breed or they were devoured whole. I'm not really sure on how they prefer it. It all happened when you where fighting with your husband." Th'rick growled at the remark.

"Auh, I see some one is a little je-"th'rick turn to face Anna so fast his white pred locks swayed the other direction his head did. That made Anna go silent. "Fine I'll stop."

(A/N: yeah th'rick has white pred locks instead of black - ) "About the xenos being after me, what about that." Jasmine said looking down, blushing. Anna looked down. "Fine I will tell you what happened to you during your pregnancy." Anna walked to sit next to th'rick and looked up at Jasmine. "Are you sure you want to know." Anna said with a concern look, actually all most begging her to say 'No'. "I'm sure, I want to know why they are after me. At the corner of her eye jasmine saw Th'rick get up and walk out the room. Jasmine looked at him and felt her eyes get watery, she quickly wiped them away.

'Why am I crying when I look at him.' she thought. When Anna shook her shoulder a bit to get her back to reality. "Are you okay saint jasmine?" Anna said looking even more worried then before. "Yeah I'm fine Anna really, just got something in my eye…really. What did you call me?" Anna took her hand of her shoulder and looked down, her bangs covering her left eye. "Saint Jasmine…that what I called you." Jasmine looked amazed and scared at the same time. "What! How am I a saint, I haven't done anything yet. Or have I?" "No you haven't, but someone else did to you that make you a saint."

PRED POV

'She is so nosey. Why does she want to know…all she has to do is give birth and she will be done with? The hormone will ware off in no time once she has given birth to our savior.' Th'rick walked to a storage room and looked as all the bloody bodies fell from the self and backed up. 'This place is sick and hells hold. I must get Anna and jasmine out of here them those xeno get to them.' He began to walk back when he heard a hissing noise coming from the vent above him. He looked up and they started running fast.

'They know she's here somewhere.' He ran down the hall way as he heard a scream.

NORMAL POV

Jasmine was thinking about her dream. And then th'rick. "Is that really going to happen?" she said in a whisper as tears formed in her eyes. All of a sudden she jumped up and felt her heart beat fastens as Anna looked up at her in surprise. "What wrong saint jasmine?" She said revealing a hidden duel blade knife with holes at the end to sever fingers clear off the bone. "Something is coming. Those xenos, one is coming really fast in this direction." she pointed up at the air vent. "from there!" all of a sudden a clawed hand ripped throw the vent and grabbed jasmine by the wrist and pulled her in the vent and she let out a loud scream then it faded in too darkness. "SAINT JASMINE NAAAHHH."Anna screamed as she fell to the floor and th'rick came running in.

"They got her, before I could tell her why they were after her." Anna said to th'rick in tears.

"Yes but we must find her, or we most never come back to the tribe Anna." Th'rick said to Anna and she nodded and got up and left with th'rick.

Sorry this was so short, I had no time on the com and this was fast. Thanks to all who reviewed on this. I LOVE YOU GUYS. What will those aliens do to jasmine and what th'rick can talk, but Anna said he couldn't, they are up to something and you will find out sooner then you think ( ) HUGGS

Please review

If you do I will love you for eveah


End file.
